For Good
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: After the death of Tim Sam has to maintain how their bond of friends is slowly falling apart. Unable to accept this she tries to find a way to change their fate. When she meets the Mistresses of fortune she gets the chance to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For good  
Part: 0/4  
Author: Ayu  
Fandom: CSI, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Without a Trace  
Warning: AU, Crossover, Language, Violence  
Disclaimer: All shows are not mine (I wish they were… TT) and I don't make any money with this.  
Summary: After the death of Tim Sam has to maintain how their bond of friends is slowly falling apart. Unable to accept this she tries to find a way to change their fate. When she meets the Mistresses of fortune she gets the chance to change what was, what is and what will come…  
Word Count: 1.256 Words

Beta: mickeylover303/anza (thanks again!)

* * *

**_Prologue If only…_**

The first anniversary had been hard and at that time she had been sure that there was no way it could become any harder. Oh, how wrong she had been. Everything seemed just to get downward since then and now at the second anniversary of Tim's death she was the only one standing in front of his grave, staring down at the fine but clear letters gracing the tombstone, that seemed to mock her. Slowly and carefully she traced each and every letter with her fingertips, her body shivering as she sunk down on her knees. Tears of sorrow and anger ran down her face, she wanted to say so many things, she wanted to scream for him to come back but she could not. Letting her head hang low her long blonde hair tangled around her face and hid her expression to by passers. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she looked up again and finally started speaking.  
"Hey Tim… It's been a long time… I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, but I was quite occupied the last month. You know… since you've been gone everything changed."  
Closing her eyes for a moment as the memories took a hold of her, Sam fingered her necklace lovingly before her hand stilled and a cold look crossed her face. "Everyone is drifting apart, Tim. Ryan, who is working with your old coworkers, is always reminded by them that he is not you. As if he didn't know that. I really don't understand why he never told them that he did indeed knew you. Maybe even better then they do. I really don't know. And I wished I could give them a piece of my mind, but he wouldn't like that. You know how he is. So I can't do nothing, but stand by and watch while he is hurt little by little. I hate this… Greg is hiding what he feels. At least that's what I think. Sometimes he seems rather sad, depressed even but then he hides it behind happiness and jokes. Always babbling about something… I tried to talk to him about it, but he won't tell me anything. And he kind of made it clear that if I ever brought this topic up he would not talk to me again, ever. And that's not something I want to happen. But it hurts to see him like this. It's been a rather long time since I saw him last, and I hope that he is better by now. I'm probably going to visit him next week. Even though we talk on the phone on a regular basis I just want to see him again. Just like I went to see Ryan yesterday."  
She sighed and stood up, her gaze distant as she continued speaking.  
"But do you know what the worst thing is? Danny isn't talking to me anymore. He told me he was sick of all of this and that he didn't want to see me again. He said, I would always bring back to many bad memories. I tried so hard to make him talk to me again, but he just won't. He even changed his number… I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to loose him… them, but I think I already have. And I'm so sick and tired of fighting for what little acceptance they are willing give me at the moment. I'm so tired of fighting for our bond to remain. Maybe it's already to late. Maybe I made it even worse. I don't know. I wish every night, you had not died that day. Why did you have to go and leave us all shattered to pieces? We aren't even able to recollect ourselves this time. Why did you do this?"  
Taking her necklace of she carefully lay it down in front of Tim's tombstone.  
"I can't fight anymore, Timmy. It's over and done. There is nothing left for us to fight for. Have you any idea how much I wish I could turn back time and change it? If I would ever be given the chance to change anything that happened that day I would. But I can't… And so everything that ever was between us is gone. We were like a family and now we can't even look at each other anymore because it reminds us of the one of us that is gone and the pain following that realization is just to much. One would think that it lessened over the years and it indeed did a little, but it is apparently not enough. When did it happen that we are not able to even trust each other to take the pain away? But it doesn't matter anymore. Even though it breaks my heart I can't go on like this. Did you know that I was the only one who always had the necklace near? Even if I was not able to wear it, I always had it with me… And now I'm leaving it with you. Maybe it was you who hold all their hearts in his hand and this is why I don't stand a chance to help them. I don't know… Anyway… I have to go now, Tim. I hope we will be able to see each other again. Somewhere, sometime… Don't forget about me until then. I know I will never forget. If only you didn't die…"

With one last look at the grave Sam turned around, ready to leave the graveyard and her past with Timothy Speedle and her other boys behind her. The only reminder of her presence was a fine silver necklace with four pendants on it, which was wound together with another equally looking one.

Samantha wasn't sure if she would be able to leave everything behind, in fact she knew she would never be able to let go, but she had to try. And even now as she walked back towards her car, the only thing she could think about was her wish to change everything that happened. Her wish to bring him back to life. Her wish to turn everything back to normal. Everything she had to go through in her life had made her the way she was now and there had always been at least one of the others at her side. Just like she was at their side whenever they needed help. It had been their way, no one was alone, they were always together and now everything was gone. Nothing was left of this bond.  
Fighting against the urge to cry again she climbed into her car, started the engine and drove away. Why couldn't she just leave all the memories behind? Why couldn't she grow distant to all of this like everyone else? Why couldn't she just go on with her life and worry about things like work, her coworkers, Jack or something like that? Because she cared too deeply about them. And she knew the others were hurting, too. The boys tried to hide it, but in the end she knew it was like that and nothing she could do know could change it.  
Now fully crying she didn't notice the car that sped towards her. When she finally saw it, it was way to late. Unable to avoid the collision the other car crashed frontally into her.  
/Didn't think I would be able to see him again so soon/ she thought as pain shot through her before her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: For good**  
**Part:** 1/4  
**Author:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Without a Trace  
**Warning:** AU, Crossover, Language, Violence  
**Disclaimer:** All shows are not mine (I wish they were… TT) and I don't make any money with this.

**_Summary:_** After the death of Tim Sam has to maintain how their bond of friends is slowly falling apart. Unable to accept this she tries to find a way to change their fate. When she meets the Mistresses of fortune she gets the chance to change what was, what is and what will come…

**Word Count:** 1.826 Words

* * *

_Chapter One Meet the witches_

"Do you really think she's going to wake up soon? I hate waiting!"  
"Really Dawn, have you always to be so impatient? She will be waking up soon enough."  
"That is true, but let's not fight, my sisters. We have a duty we must fulfill. We should concentrate on this and nothing else."  
Distant voices flew into her subconscious, slowly awakening her. Blinking in confusion she looked around and stopped to stare in wonder at the three woman that were towering over her and watched her with calculating glances. Her first thought was to get away and find out where she was, but Samantha couldn't get her body to react the way she wanted. Everything around her seemed so surreal that she wondered if she was even awake.  
"Ah so you're finally awake" spoke one of them, clearly pleased. Sam looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly. The person before her seemed to be the youngest of the three woman, she definitely was the shortest among them. Her short red hair was spiked in all directions which gave the expression of flames, she wore a black pantsuit and a mischievous grin was firmly plastered on her face. To Sam she seemed pretty much like a tomboy. "Well then I think it's time to introduce ourselves. Me, I'm Dawn. At my left side Mystery, at my right side Twilight. It's nice to finally meet you Samantha Spade."

Confusion was clearly written on Sam's face. She had not introduced herself, yet the three seemed to know exactly who she was. She didn't understand what was going on here and she probably should have been afraid about the fact that everything beside them was pitch black. but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "How do you know my name?"  
"We know everything about you, sweetheart" Mystery replied. A soft smile lingered on her lips as she looked her up and down. Her shoulder-length brown hair floated around her and her white dress gave her an angelic beauty. "We also know everything about your friends. You called to us because of them after all."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You wanted to change what has happened and here we are to help you with that. You should feel blessed. It doesn't happen often, that someone is annoying enough for us to actually do something like that. People should life their lives on their own. When they make mistakes it's not our fault so why should we come and help them change time? But in your case it was not your fault and you don't want to change the now for yourself… Well at least not only for yourself" was Twilight's obviously annoyed answer. Flipping her black hair over her shoulder she trough a disgusted look in Samantha's direction before she started speaking again. "Now that we have that, could we just get down to business? I really have better things to do then stand this…"  
"No you don't" was Mystery's reply to this. "But you're right. We shouldn't waste anymore time. Samantha we are going to help you. At first we want to show you how the future would have played out if it stayed like this. And after that you have the chance to change it. But remember something. When you change it the first time and you get a glimpse of the future you will only be able to change it one more time. And even if you choose the original path again it is not said that everything will play out as you see it, do you understand that?"  
"I think I do…" the blonde Woman answered and stood.  
"Perfect!" Dawn exclaimed happily to this. "Then I will be the one to show you how live would have been if you had not called us to help you."  
Holding out her and for Sam to take the other woman hesitated for a moment before she finally took the offered hand and everything around her turned black one more time.

--

When the scene shifted back into focus the first thing Sam realized was that they were back at the graveyard.  
"Why are we here?" she asked carefully, not really understanding. Dawn looked at her in sympathy and pointed at a tombstone in front of them.  
"I thought you might be interested in this… This is what happened after you left."  
Looking at the bedraggled grave in front of her, clearly surprised to see that it was Tim's.  
"Why does it look like this? I mean, sure I left my necklace here, but I clearly intended to come back once in a while and look after his grave."  
Looking down she saw the two necklaces that were still tangled together and visible through the plants.  
"What the hell happened?"  
The former so happy expression on Dawn's face turned solemn as she turned around. "I am about to show you that… Let us start with Ryan Wolfe, yes?"

--

The scene around them became blurry before it shifted back into focus and they found themselves in the middle of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. Looking around for Ryan, the young woman was rather surprised to see him walking out of an office towards the DNA-Lab. Following him she realized with great worry how dull his eyes were. It seemed like no life was left in him. Swallowing harshly Sam continued to follow him and when she heard his monotonous voice it was all she could do not to cry. When had he become like this? When did he die inside? She could still hear his laughter in her memories, but the happy person she had nothing in common with the lifeless person in front of her.

It was then when she heard the whispers around him, how they talked about him quietly, telling everyone who cared to listen that Ryan was crazy, that he had cheated to get his position, that he had no friends and everyone who had to do with him longer then work seemed to be affected by his bad luck. Samantha wanted to hurt them for this. She did not know what had happened, but Ryan would have never done anything that wrong. He had a great sense of justice and she doubted that he lost that. Even though he was completely different from the person she had known. It was then when the blonde woman realized that tears were running down her face.  
"I think it's time for us to leave. Next Stop Greg Sanders"  
Dawn's voice sounded distant and Sam wanted to tell her that she didn't want to go, that she had to help Ryan, but she could not and as the warm light embraced her she knew that she couldn't let it happen like this.

--

There where still Tears running down her face when the light faded, so she tried to whip them away and calm herself down. She was here to change what was about to happen, because it would make them unhappy and so she would. Looking around she was highly confused where she was, but as Greg walked through a door animatedly talking to one of his coworkers she realized that she probably was in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, it had simply changed since the last time she was here.  
Feeling a bit better after seeing Greg seemingly happy, she followed him, a small smile on her lips.  
"At least he's better now" she thought relieved, but at Dawns somber expression she got a little uneasy. "What?"  
Dawn simply shook her head. "Just watch, you will understand everything when it's over"  
Confused and also a little annoyed by this answer she did what Dawn said and continued watching Greg.

--

It had been a while, maybe a few hours that she followed Greg around relaxing bit by bit at seeing him this happy. Sam had hoped that he would get back to his happy nature and finally let go of the pain that had threatened to shatter his soul after Tim had died.  
At the end of Greg's Shift the scene before her shifted again and suddenly she found herself in Greg's apartment. The all to well known mess that had been Greg's had vanished a nearly too sterile apartment. Looking around she heard sobbing which made her heart break into a million pieces again. Slowly walking over to the big armchair she found Greg rolled up into it. A picture in his hand and crying bitterly. Taking a closer look the blonde woman realized that it had been one of there last photos before Speed died. They all had one exemplar of it. Biting down hard on her lower lip she tried to reach out, wanting to comfort the man before her, but she couldn't reach him.  
"You can't help him here" was Dawns only statement as she watched Samantha closely. "I think you have seen enough here. Now let me take you to the last part of you journey. Danny Messer…"

--

Before she knew it she was standing in a graveyard instead of Greg's apartment. Confused she looked around, hearing a low sobbing sound from somewhere. Sam's heart started to race as she walked forward, looking for the reason why she was here. She really hoped that she wouldn't find Danny's name on any of these tombstones.  
So she was rather relieved to find Danny kneeling in front of a grave, quietly sobbing and obviously talking to the person that lay here. Curious she walked closer until she could here what he was saying.  
"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I really didn't mean for this to happen. They said you speed over a red light and that's why the accident happened. I can hardly believe that. But I guess I have to… I just… I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you before this… you know… that stuff about you bringing back bad memories and such? I was just so… I don't know… And know I can't even tell you this. Why did you have to leave us too? I haven't talked to the others since… Well I don't know... Forever probably… I wish you would come back… I miss you so much…"  
With that he started sobbing uncontrollably.

In utter confusion Sam walked behind him. Not understanding who he was apologizing to. Looking at the tombstone her mouth opened to a silent scream as she read her own name on it.  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up, pure shock written all over her face, but Dawn just smiled at her warmly.  
"Now… let us head back. You will get the chance to change everything… This included…"  
And with that the scene in front of her seemed to vanish into darkness as she was brought back to the other sisters.


End file.
